Jutsu Gone Wrong
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: Gaara is in Konoha visiting Naruto when he comes across Naruto's team training.Kakashi was teaching them a new jutsu & Sasuke was having trouble performing it.Being frusterated,Sasuke accedentally hits Gaara with the jutsu.Oh boy.SasukexGaara YAOI & LEMON
1. Prologue:It's Gone

_Prologue: It's Gone_

* * *

I can't remember when I started to feel like this. I...was always alone in these cruel world. Alone around people who have always either been frightened or hated me. Always being looked at with eyes that hurt me the most. I'de had always been alone. Alone with no one to care for me or to care for. And if if the person did 'care' for me,it was all a lie. ll that person wanted was for me to be dead. As well as the rest of the people who were afraid of me. I was nothing more than a monster. And because of all this had thought of one thing...

_I exist only to kill everyone other than me. I find relief inside the fear people have of being assassinated at any time. By killing people,I was able to recognize my reason to live. I fight for myself,and only love myself. As long as there are other people who exist to make me feel like that,the world is wonderful. As long as there are people to kill in this world...to make me experience the joy of living...My existence will remain._

Thinking back at what I said,I stayed true to it. I killed countless people. People who tried to kill me in battle or just came at me for no reason. And innocent people. People who did nothing at all but breath air and live their lives. Yes...I killed them...I killed them all. Not once did I stop for killing them,not even if they begged me to spare them. I just killed them without flinching. I would just kill them and watch as they would stop moving...Watch them as their breath would leave their bodies...Watch them as they tried to choke out their last words to this world...Watch them as their blood escaped their bodies...

Their blood...It would fly everywhere after I'd kill them. After it would fly,the crimson substance would leave my victims body. It would gush out,with no hope of stopping. Soon,the body would lay motionless in itself own pool of blood...

Seeing this would give me pleasure. Seeing this made me have an even more stronger desire to kill.

...But,now it doesn't...I don't desire to kill anymore...I no longer find any pleasure in it...No matter how many times I kill no pleasure can be felt... The desire and pleasure have faded...I no longer feel alive when I slaughter a person...What puzzles me the most is that I've been feeling like this since that time...

I haven't felt like that since I met him...That beautiful dark-eyed ninja...


	2. Ch 1:Perfect Blunder

**Daisuke Uchiha**-Hi,everyone!!!! Daisuke Uchiha here to give you a new fic! And I gotta say that I never really thought about making a fic on Gaara and Sasuke! The thought never really crossed my mind!

**Gaara**-puts pouty face on Well,that really does show how much you care about me...

**Daisuke Uchiha**-T-That's not it,Gaara-chan! It's just that I've been thinking about writing fics with you and Lee,you and Naruto,you and Kakashi,you and Shikamaru,you and...

**Gaara**-sighs Anyway,while Daisuke keeps on counting on for many pairing she's writing with me and other men,I'll say the disclaimer. Daisuke Uchiha **DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHACTERS!** She only owns the story and any ideas that are in it. Though I think she own the jutsu that is mentioned in this story. Also,**THIS STORY HAS YAOI AND LEMON! MEANING IT'S GUY ON GUY EVEYTHING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN THERE'S NOTHING TO READ HERE! JUST SHOO!** looks at Daisuke Uchiha with annoyed look Oi! Daisuke! I said it!

**Daisuke Uchiha**-stops counting G-Gomen! And arigato,Gaara-chan! Now! ON WITH THE FIC!!!! AWAY!!!!!!!! runs away like an idiot

**Gaara**-sighs This is sad...She forgot to tell you guys about the meanings of the words that are at the end of the chapter. starts walking after Daisuke Uchiha Oh well...

* * *

_Chapter 1: Perfect Blunder_

* * *

(Gaara's POV) 

"Ne,ototou? (1) Why are we here again?"

I looked up at Temari after she asked me her question. I stopped walking and stood in front of the gates that blocked Konoha and me. I stood there for a moment in silence. I really had no reason for coming here. I just wanted to come here by myself,but Temari wouldn't let me come alone. Telling her that I wanted to come for no reason would irritate her and she'd get slightly mad at me. Slightly,but not entirely. She was still frightened of me in a way.So unlike before she said things freely but cautiously.

I told her before that it was ok it speak however she wanted. But,Temari just shook her head and answered no. I didn't want her to feel like she had to tie her words down because of how I acted in the past. I wanted her to speak her mind. To say everything that she wanted to say for a long time. To say anything she wanted to say. I wanted her to be free not only in body,soul,and feelings,but verbally,too. I remember when I told her this she began to cry. Temari then went and embraced me as she sobbed on me. The first free word she wanted to tell me was-

"Ototou! I asked you something!"

Ototou...She said that ever since we were children that she's always wanted to come up to me,embrace me and call me ototou. When Temari told me that I felt very happy. I was happy that at that moment in time she told me that she had always cared for me.

I smiled at Temari. Suddenly,a blush appeared on her face and she looked the other way. I smiled even more at this action. Temari still hasn't gotten used to the fact that I'm smiling now. I only smile around her,Kankuro,and Naruto.

_Naruto..._

I turned to Temari and had finally came up with something to tell her.

"Temari-neechan?" (2)

Temari turned around quickly at what I called her. This also made her blush deepen. It was after the Chunin Exams that I started calling Temari nee-chan and Kankuro aniki.(3) Both of them blushing as I would call them this. When I asked why they would blush,they'd say:

"I-It's just cute how you say nee-chan and aniki."

Judging by how deep the blush on Temari's face is I'd say she wasn't used to me calling her that,either.

"Hai?" (4)

"The reason I'm here is because Naruto-kun wanted me to come visit him. He said that he hasn't seen me in a long time so he asked for me to come. I didn't want to disappoint him so..."

"Ah,I see..." Temari walked over to me and patted my head. It felt nice having someone do that to me. It made me happy because no one used to do that. "You wanted to visit your first friend,huh?"

I nodded.

"Well,you could've told me in the first place! I would've brought you here in a heartbeat!"

"G-Gomen..." (5)

Temari ruffled my hair and placed her hand at her side. "No need to be sorry,ototou."

Temari grinned and I couldn't help but smile.

"Now! Let's go see that blond ramen eater!"

* * *

(Naruto's POV) 

"Ne! Ne,Kakahi-sensei! Are you for real!?!"

"Yes,I'm 'for real',Naruto."

I jumped up to what felt like it was ten feet high. When I landed I hugged Kakashi-sensei very tightly.

"N-Naruto! If you don't stop hugging so hard I won't be anle to do it!"

I stopped hugging Kakashi-sensei and apoligized. I just couldn't contain myself. Whenever I heard that Kakashi-sensei was going to teach Sakura,Sasuke,and me a new jutsu I get really happy! So happy that I'd act like a complete fool...Even thought I already am one. It's just so exciting!!!

"So,Kakashi-sensei,what's the new jutsu about?"

I turned around and looked at Sakura who beat me to the punch. I looked up at Kakashi-sensei and signaled for me to sit beside Sakura. I did as I was told. Squirming in my spot,Kakashi-sensei began to speak.

"This jutsu is a jutsu that takes time and lots of practice to matser. Useless you're a complete genius,like Sasuke,you must work hard to perfect it. Do you all understand me?"

The three of us nodded in unison. Kakashi-sensei's smile was visble through his clothed mask.

"Good. Now,the jutsu is called Kae-no-jutsu.(6) Now,I know you're thinking that it's the same as the Transform jutsu. But I can assure you that it isn't. This jutsu will give the performer the ability to change any object into something else. Genin and chunin are not allowed to learn this because it is too hard for them. So jonin,anbu,and higher ranks know this jutsu."

"Is it that hard?"

Kakashi nodded,"Yes. To learn,no. But to master it,yes."

"Aren't all the jutsus we've learned so far as easy to learn? Then that means this one is the same as the others."

"Not really. It not only takes vast amounts of chakra,but your brain as well. In this jutsu you must,in order to change your enemy into something else,have a clear image of what you want them to be. If you don't,the jutsu will go completely wrong."

I nodded at what Kakashi-sensei said. I was starting to get when I heard a chuckle. I looked over to my left and saw that it was Sasuke. God,that guys boils my blood! I wanted to know what he was laughing about but didn't want to at the same time. If I showed curiousity it would give him a bigger edge on picking fun at me. I looked away and crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't gonna let Sasuke get to me.

"You know...I think this'll be fun..."

Kakashi-sensei arched a brow. "Oh? And why's that,Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned forward and looked at me. "Because I can't wait to see Naruto make a fool out of himself."

_THAT'S IT!!!!_

I jumped up from my spot and pointed a finger at at Sasuke. "I've had enough of you,pretty boy! I'll show you that I can do this jutsu! And you'll be the one who messes up! You'll see,cockatoo!"

I saw Sasuke flinch and then he jumped up. He gave me a death glare that made me jump. Sasuke had his fists balled up and shaking. I looked at his face,it was flushed. It took me a moment to realize what was going on. Then,I grinned.

"Looks like I struck a nerve,eh,cockatoo?"

"Shut up! Quit calling me that!"

"Oooo! This is so funny! Sasuke get angry when someone calls him cockatoo!"

"I said shut up!"

"Make me by mastering the Kae-no-jutsu!"

"Fine! You'll see! I'll shut that mouth you use to eat ramen with!"

I smiled. I had a feeling that today was gonna be a good day...

* * *

(Sasuke's POV) 

"Chikusho..." (7)

I looked over at Kakashi-sensei and saw that he was observing Sakura. Turns out that,like always,she was the first one to complete the jutsu. She was jumping around happy as can be. Once she saw that I was looking at her,she'd wave at me and ask if I saw her. Like always I'd just ignore her and go back to what I was doing. It always bothered me when Sakura would complete a jutsu and try to get my attention with it. I would if she still hasn't gotten the messege that I don't and never will like her? And if she hasn't gotten it,then boy is she dense! (A/N: I just had to bad mouth Sakura for a moment. I can't stand that about her!)

I looked back at Sakura and saw that she had a sad face on. Kakashi-sensei was trying his best to comfort her. As Sakura started to cheer up Naruto would come and bring it all down. Seeing as how Naruto has a crush on her...In the end it would always end up with Naruto getting insulted by Sakura or her fist in his face. I sighed as I looked at Naruto laying on the floor with a red spot on his cheek.

I don't know what he sees in her. She's violent,loud,can't control herself. And to top it all off she's 'madly in love' with me. Knowing this makes me feel sorry for Naruto. I don't want Sakura to like me. I'd rather have her like Naruto instead. To tell you the truth,they're meant for each other.

"I-I did it!!!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Naruto. He was jumping up and down like a maniac!

"Do you see?! Do you see?! I finally did the Kae-no-jutsu!"

"..."  
_  
_

_HE DID WHAT!?!?!_

"That's good,Naruto."

"Wow! You actually did it!"

I stood there in my spot with my mouth wide open. Kakashi and Sakura were praising Naruto for his accomplishment. Kakashi was patting Naruto of his head while Sakura patted his back. As all this happened I just watched. Feeling very low...

Naruto beat me to it. Naruto did the jutsu before. Naruto completed it faster than I could. Naruto...is better than me...

A sad expression crawled up on my face. I wasn't feeling cocky anymore,just depressed. I felt sad just looking at how Naruto was getting ahead of me and receiving attention for it. That never happened to me. No one was there to say,'Yay,Sasuke! You did it!' or 'I'm glad you were able to do it!' ...No one's spoken to me like that since my family was killed. I guess it's because I'm so supposed 'genius' that no one really praises me like they do Naruto. Heck,I'm not a genius. I'm not perfect even though everyone thinks I'm am. I'm just your normal ninja trying to learn as much as he can while making mistakes along the way.

Why can't anyone see that?

"Is something wrong,Sasuke?"

I looked up at Kakashi who was suddenly in front of me. I shook my head.

"Are you sure? 'Cause as soon as Naruto said that he did the Kae-no-jutsu you stop right in your tracks."

I gave Kakashi a glare and spund around. I didn't want to look at Kakashi in the face. Because it I did then he;d know I'm lying. I scoffed at him and spoke in my I-don't-give-a-damn tone.

"Please. I was just watching at how stupid that blond bimbo gets so excited over a small thing. There's nothing more to it."

I waited for a while to see what Kakashi would do. After I heard nothing I turned around and looked at him. He was still standing there with a worried look in his eyes. Suddenly when I blinked I felt Kakashi's hand on my head. I looked up at him and he just smiled.

"It's ok,Sasuke. No one's perfect. If you're having trouble doing the jutsu then don't be afraid to ask for my help. You can also ask Sakura and Naruto to help you out. Just remember,it takes time."

I blushed at what Kakashi told me. I felt very embarassed,but not because of what he said. But because he had patted my head. A chuckle came from Kakashi. I'm guessing it was because of my reaction. Kakashi lifted his hand off my head,which cuased me to whimper at the loss of comfort I just had. He then pushed me off in Naruto and Sakura's direction.

Sakura was the first to notice me coming.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! What brings you over here?"

I looked down at my feet and spoke to Sakura. All the while I was trying to ignore Naruto as he had on this chessey grin.

"Um...I'm...I'm having trouble doing the Kae-no-jutsu. And I was wondering..." I placed my hand on the back of my neck and rubbed it. "If you and Naruto could help me out..."

After I finished asking for help,Naruto burst out laughing.

"Oh! Wow! This is gold! Pure gold! Sasuke can't do the jutsu!"

"Naruto! Stop making fun of Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto slapped his knee and laughed even harder. "W-Why? This is just so funny! Sasuke usually does every jutsu he comes across perfectly! Now,he can't do this jutsu! And he's always telling me how I can't do anything and here it is! I did it,he can't!" Naruto stopped laughing and looked dead into my eyes. "Karma's a bitch,ain't it?"

I stood there shocked at what I just heard. It just kept playing over and over in my head.

"NA-RU-TO!!!! Why'd you say that!?!?" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Because he's always,ALWAYS looking down on me! He's always saying shit about me,to me,or anyone in front of my fucking face! And I hate it! I've had enough of it! So now that Sasuke is in the same situation that I was in,I'm gonna take advantage of it! I'm gonna put him down for once in his life! I'm gonna make him feel like shit even if it is for this one moment in time! I'm gonna make him feel lower than dirt! Just like he did to me! And-"

"I'm not perfect!!!"

Naruto closed his mouth and looked at me. Sakura did the same as Naruto. Both shocked at the tone in my voice.

"I'm not fucking perfect! I'm just like you! I make mistakes,too! Just because I'm from the Uchiha clan doesn't mean that everything I do is perfect! I'm struggling to be a good ninja! Sure,having the Uchiha name makes me highly respected and known throughout the four corners of the world,but that doesn't mean you can just assume I'm perfect! I'm just a fucking average ninja trying to get through this! I'm just trying to learn! And I'm just trying for once in my life to swallow my pride and ask you guys for help! But guess what? I can't even do that 'cause I'm just too 'perfect' to do that!" I balled my fists up while trying to keep them at my sides. "You know what...Screw you guys."

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"I don't need your help to do this stupid jutsu! I can do it on my own!"

I took a few steps away from Naruto and Sakura. When I came to a stop I began doing the hand signs that Kakashi taught us for the Kae-no-jutsu.

"Inu,Ousu-buta,Tora,Ryu,Hebi!" (8-12) I closed my eyes and tried to get an image in my head,but couldn't. I was just too angry. I finally lost all concentration when I heard a familiar voice speak.

"Ohayo,Naruto!"

I turned around to see who it was. As a result,I ended up hitting the person with the Kae-no-jutsu. A puff a smoke covered the person. I couldn't see them,but all I heard was Naruto yell out a name.

"GAARA!!!"

Fuck...

* * *

**Daisuke Uchiha**-Well,that turned out better then how it was in my head. 

**Gaara**- looks at Daisuke Uchiha with a death glare in his eyes You made Sasuke hit me with the jutsu?

**Daisuke Uchiha**- laughs nervously It's a part of the fic! If I didn't make Sasuke do that then there'd be no fic!

**Gaara**- True...But now I'm starting to wonder about something?

**Daisuke Uchiha**- What?

**Gaara**- What did Sasuke change me into? I mean,the jutsu is called the Kae-no-jutsu. So-

**Daisuke Uchiha**- WAIT A SECOND!!! I have to tell the readers what the japanese words mean! Jeeze!

**Gaara**- I'll save you the trouble.

**Daisuke Uchiha**- Damn...

**Gaara**- looks at reader As you may have noticed,throughout the fic there are words with numbers next to them. Thise are the japanese words and here is a list of what they mean:  
1.ototou- little brother  
2.nee-chan- sister  
3.aniki- big or older brother  
4.Hai- yes  
5.Gomen- sorry  
6.Kae-no-jutsu- this jutsu is the jutsu that Daisuke made up. The _Kae_ means change and this jutsu changes your enemy into whatever you want them to be during battle.  
7.Chikusho- damn  
8-12.Inu,Ousu-buta,Tora,Ryu,Hebi- these are the names of the hand signs that are used in the Kae-no-jutsu. _Inu_ means dog,_Ousu-buta_ means boar,_Tora_ means tiger,_Ryu_ means dragon,and _Hebi_ means snake.  
Now,let's get back to... turns around and sees that Daisuke is gone Why that little...She ran away! I'll get her! starts to run Don't forget to leave reviews!


	3. Ch 2:Fluffy?

**Daisuke Uchiha**-(tries to catch breath) Oh,Kami-sama! Gaara-chan is really chasing after me! I hope he doesn't get to me!

**Sasuke**- Now why would Gaara wanna come after you?

**Daisuke Uchiha**-(eyes bulge out of head) S-SASUKE!?!?

**Sasuke**-WHAT!?!

**Daisuke Uchiha**-DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! YOU FRINKIN' POPPED OUTTA GOD'S ASS CRACK!!!

**Sasuke**-(sarcasticly) Well,I'm sorry for coming up behind you.

**Daisuke Uchiha**-Ne,Sasuke. You're mean.

**Sasuke**-And you're an ass. What the hell were you thinking!? Making me mess up on the jutsu and having Naruto pass it! On top of that you made me hit Gaara with the Kae-no-jutsu! What the hell!?

**Daisuke Uchiha**-Oh! Put a fan in it,Uchiha! It's my fic! I can do whatever I want! (gets in Sasuke's face) And I wanted you to mess up!

**Sasuke**-Asshole!

**Daisuke Uchiha**-Bastard!

**Sasuke**-Pissy Romance Novelist to be!

**Daisuke Uchiha**-Emo baka!

**Sasuke**-(twitches) What did you call me?

**Daisuke Uchiha**-Emo baka!

**Sasuke**-Oh! You're gonna get it! (does hand signs for Chidori)

**Daisuke Uchiha**-EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!! Looks like I gotta run!!! And remember!** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**! I only own the story and any ideas that are in it. Also,**THIS STORY HAS YAOI AND LEMON! MEANING IT'S GUY ON GUY EVERYTHING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN THERE'S NOTHING TO READ HERE! JUST SHOO! **See ya! And enjoy the chappy!!!! (runs away)

**Sasuke**-Hey! Get back here! (runs after Daisuke Uchiha)

* * *

_Chapter 2: Fluffy?_

* * *

(Gaara's POV) 

I don't know how it happened...Heck,I don't know _what_ happened. I remember getting inside the village of Konoha with Temari. We were walking around asking for where Naruto was. Some of the people we asked didn't know where he was. Some just gave us a list of places Naruto could be at. We checked the said places but no Naruto in sight. Temari was getting annoyed and decided to asked one last person or else she was gonna go on a hunt for Naruto. Lucky for us this person knew where Naruto was. It turned out that his sensei,Kakashi Hatake,had decided to teach them a new jutsu. We asked for directions and went on our way.

As we got closer to our destination I could see Kakashi standing with Naruto along with that girl. What was her name...I can't remember,she didn't leave a lasting impression on me. Anyway,Temari and I got closer and we heard yelling. I couldn't see who it was coming from. It only lasted a little while so I didn't worry. Naruto was now close enough for me to call out his name. I did and said a hello. Though now I feel that I should've kept my mouth shut.

As soon as I finished calling Naruto I felt like I was hit with a blast of air. It hit my whole body,not one part was left untouched. I hurt everywhere. The pain was unbearable. I thought that pain would only be felt on the surface of my body,but I was wrong. I went straight to my bones. The pain felt so bad that it made me feel like crying. Yes,that's how bad the pain was. I couldn't take this pain anymore. I wanted it to go away. I wanted it to stop.

"GAARA!"

_Naruto..._

I opened my mouth the respond but as soon as I did a wave of pain went throughout my whole body. All I could try to do to stop the pain was to wrap my arms around me. I squeezed myself every time a wave of pain went through my body. At first,the waves came slowly and very far part from each other. But,soon the waves got quicker and came all at once.

_Please...stop it...Pain..._

I wanted to say these words,but they wouldn't come out. My mouth would open but no sound would be heard. I wanted to scream...I wanted to scream for someone to help me. Anyone...As long as that person could stop my pain I didn't care. I just want it to stop...

"Gaara! Can you hear me!? Say something!"

_It's Naruto...Maybe he can help me..._

I closed my mouth and gulped. Because of all the pain I had kept my mouth open hopelessly trying to say something. The result was it becoming dry along with my throat. I needed my mouth to gain some moisture or else I wouldn't be heard clearly. My voice would come out raspy and that was something I didn't want. I wanted to be heard so that I can be relieved from this pain. I didn't care as long I was helped.

"N-Na...ru..to...Ple...ase...He-"

_AH! What?! My! My body!_

I stopped talking and squeezed my arms around me tighter. Something...Something was happening to my body! It feels weird! I can hear my bones cracking. I can feel them twisting. My skin getting tighter. The heat raising in my body. The pain getting more intense...I can't take it! I can't take it anymore!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

(Sasuke's POV) 

I stood there horrified at the scream that rang through the air. It didn't sound like any normal scream. It was wailing scream. It sounded...so inhuman. It sounded like it didn't belong anywhere in the world. It sounded...so painful...And I'm the one that caused this painful scream...I did it...

I looked over at Naruto and he was frozen. His clear blue eyes were wide with lots of fear shining in them. His body was trembling slightly but still visible if you looked closely. Small beads of sweat were running down the side of his face,probably because he was worried. He was biting his bottom lip as if trying to hold back something. I looked at Kakashi and Sakura and both were the same as Naruto-very worried. Kakashi was just standing there and the only visible sign that showed you that he was worried was his right eye. There was no shaking that could be seen or any of the sign that Naruto showed. Kakashi was just standing there. Trying to stay as calm as possible. Sakura on the other hand looked like she was scared shitless. She was shaking as bad that she had to grab onto Kakashi to try and calm herself. Fear was very noticeable on her face. Fear mixed with worry.

As for Temari...Well she was far worse than the other three. I can't even explain it. But there was one thing that was different. Temari kept looking from the puff of smoke where Gaara was at over to me. And whenever our eyes met there was one feeling that she showed that I could tell. Anger...I know that she's angry at me. And she showed it very well. Because when she looked at me she'd shoot me a nasty look that had death written all over it.

I shook my head. Looking back at the place where the smoke was gathered at only one thing crossed my mind...

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING STANDING AROUND HERE!?! GAARA COULD BE DYING AND THIS IS ALL WE'RE DOING!?!_

Not giving it a second thought to what could happen if the smoke touched me I ran to it. I heard Kakashi telling me to stop,but I didn't. I may have not been on good terms with Gaara for as long as I can remember,but right now I needed to help him. And if no body was going to do anything about it then I am.

* * *

(Naruto's POV) 

"Holy...Shit..."

That was the only thing that came across in my mind and could be said. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't even know if I could say anything else! It was just too...

"Fluffy."

"Shut up..."

I bent down and looked at Gaara. Well...I wouldn't say the Gaara that was here a few moments ago. The Gaara that was infront of me now was...Well how do I put it? Gaara wasn't big anymore...He got...shorter. Actually he got younger...And when I mean younger I mean only one thing...

Gaara is a kid.

Yup. You heard me right. Gaara of the Desert,Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand is now a six-year-old kid. And to top off him being a kid there's also an extra surprise. Ha! You thought it was over! Oh no! You're dead wrong! The other surprise is what made me call Gaara fluffy. And that ladies and gentlemen is that Gaara-

"You have ears and a tail..."

Need I repeat it? Maybe I do. Yes,Gaara also happens to have ears and a tail. But not just any ears and tail! They're raccoon ears and tail! He still has his human ears but the raccoon ears are sitting right on top of his little head. While the raccoon tail is...well you know where it is.

I looked at Gaara more and came to one conclusion. And I just couldn't keep it in my mind. This was one thing that had to be said out loud so that Gaara could hear me.

"OH MY GOD! GAARA! YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!!"

Gaara stared at me wide eyes as I went and petted his head. Now if I tried this back when Gaara was on a killing spree,I'd be dead by now. But since Gaara and me have become the best of buddies he really doesn't mind. Besides,I couldn't help myself. I'm attracted to cute things. And Gaara was looking adorable! Especially with his ears and tail.

"N-Naruto! Quit it!"

"Nope! You're just too cute!"

A sudden growl came from Gaara and that was the cue for me to really stop. I pulled my hand back giving Gaara an apologizing smile. I guess Gaara knew that I was sorry and forgave me. But everything went up in flames when Temari screamed.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! This is bad! Gaara! You! You're half raccoon! This is bad!"

"How is it bad?"

Shouldn't have asked that.

"How? HOW!? GAARA IS THE KAZEKAGE OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE SAND! AND WE WERE TO LEAVE TOMORROW MORNING! NOW THAT GAARA IS LIKE THIS I CAN'T BRING HIM BACK!!! BAKI-SENSEI WILL KILL ME! KANKURO WILL BE MAD AS WELL! THE ELDERS AT THE VILLAGE WILL THINK THAT YOU GUYS TRIED TO POISON GAARA! AND-"

Temari stopped her yelling only to look at Sasuke's direction. And by the way she was looking at him I don't think she was happy. She raised her arm and pointed at Sasuke. Anger shown clearly on her face.

"YOU!"

In the blink on an eye Temari had her giant iron fan out. "What the hell was wrong with you!? Hitting Gaara with that jutsu! It's your fault that Gaara is like this! How could you do that!? Why am I asking you?! I should just-"

"Whoa! Temari!"

Kakashi-sensei,Sakura,and me dove over to Temari. Kakashi-sensei held Temari back while Sakura and me were able to take her fan away. Kicking and screaming at Sasuke,Temari tried her best to get out of Kakashi-sensei's grip. But her efforts were wasted seeing as how Kakashi-sensei had a good grip on her.

"Temari..."

Temari stopped her struggle as she turned her head to look at Gaara. He stood in front of us trying so to keep his too-big-for-him clothes on. I knew that Gaara really didn't like the fact that Temari was yelling at Sasuke because his ears were down. That and a sad expression was plastered on his face. His tail was down in the same manner as his ears were. His looked up at Temari and began to speak.

"You really shouldn't yell at Uchiha like that. It's really not his fault that I'm like this. I just decided to open my mouth up at a bad time. We both knew that Naruto was going to be training so by me speaking I broke Uchiha's concentration. Thus the result being this. But in the end you really shouldn't be mad. It all my fault-"

"No,it's not..."

I looked over at Sasuke. He had his arms folded across his chest and had a regretful look on his face.

"I...I was mad because I can't do the jutsu that Kakashi was teaching us. So,I got frustrated and started forcing the jutsu. I wasn't thinking straight. I guess I snapped when I heard Gaara speak and I forgot about the jutsu and just turned around. I hit Gaara with the jutsu while I was frustrated. So in reality it's all my fault and has been from the start. So...I'm sorry."

"Sasuke..."

He was apologizing for something that was a complete accident. Is he apologizing because he wants Temari to calm down? Or does he really think that it's his fault?

"I see..." Temari motioned for Kakashi-sensei to let her go. He did as she told him and Temari walked over to Sasuke. "Since you put it like that I can't stay mad. Besides,Gaara asked me not to."

"Thank you,Temari."

Temari turned to Gaara and flashed him a toothy grin. I was glad that the fighting was over but the only problem that was left was Gaara. I looked over at Kakashi-sensei. I was worried about Gaara and if he was gonna stay like this forever. Kakashi-sensei must've gotten my drift because he cleared his throat and decided to talk.

"Since the jutsu went wrong and ended up hitting Gaara,he's going to have to stay here."

"WHAT!?" Temari snapped,"How long?!"

"Until the jutsu wears off. It could days,weeks,even months."

"Oh boy..."

"Yes. I know that this is asking a lot,but he has to stay. You can't take him back to your village while he's like this. It's best if you leave him here that way we can try and come up with a way to make the jutsu go away faster. Come on. What do you say?"

Temari closed her eyes and sighed. Kakashi-sensei did have a point. Taking Gaara back would have quite an effect on his village and the people who saw him. Staying here is the best thing for him. And I know why Temari doesn't want to leave him. Because he's the Kazekage. He has a lot of things to take care of over at the Sand Village. Meeting,missions,paperwork-many other things. I get that,but I'm pretty sure that her and Kankuro and handle it. Can't they?

Giving Gaara one last look Temari put her arms out in defeat.

"Ok,fine. I'll leave Gaara here with you guys. But,only under one condition."

"And that would be?"

Temari turned around and gave Sasuke a death glare. "Uchiha Sasuke has to baby-sit Gaara."

"I HAVE TO WHAT!?!?!"

Oh boy...This should be fun...

* * *

**Daisuke Uchiha-**(hiding in a tree) Great! I lost Sasuke! (looks at reader) Oh! Hi there! I hope enjoyed the second chappy to _Jutsu Gone Wrong_. I enjoyed typing it. And I apologize for the delay in up-dating this fic. I've just been real busy! So,I hope you read the next chappy! So until next time! Bye!

P.S

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!

* * *


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone out there ! XD

Daisuke here with a quick author's note!

I wanted to apologize to you guys for not really having updated any of my fics. At first it would be because I'd start writing out a fic and then get writer's block. But everything over here on my side has taken a drastic turn. So I've been pretty busy trying to get things to settle down before I can do any updating.

I've also been co-authoring with my sister,Dark Uzumaki 93,on some of her fics and acting as her beta here at home. And planning out an existing fic with Danissy. (I'm sorry that I' haven't really spoke to you to get the fic going! .) Also,I just keep coming up with other fics in my brain and writing them down. XD I'm all over the place!

I'm going to update my fics so don't think that I've given up on them. :D They're my babies and I can't just abandon them!

Another thing! I had put up a poll on my on my profile here some time ago and only a few people voted. And I had closed it because of that. It made me sad. TT^TT So I re-opened the poll. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I'll explain.

The poll is for a sequel I'm doing to the fic I made called _Tonight_. It was a AU fic of Nero and Dante from _Devil May Cry_. I had put up a list of people from games and animes so it will end up being a crossover. I'd like everyone to please vote! I can't make a decision so I'd like you guys to do it for me. I'm thinking about having to poll open until the end of July. But if I see that not that many people voted I'll extend it until the end of August.

So until the poll is closed I'll try to update the fics that I've started. And possibly rewrite most of my fics. XD

**SO PLEASE VOTE !**

Thanks for taking the time to read this AN.

Daisuke Uchiha


End file.
